Danny's Fun Month
by scheffelman
Summary: Jazz got grounded from coming home past curfew and Danny was put in charge. Danny uses that as a way to confess his love for Jazz, and Jazz uses Danny's confession as a way to act out her favorite fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I got the inspiration for this story from another story where Jazz was grounded and Danny was put in charge. Hope you all enjoy.**

"**Talking."**

'**Thinking.'**

"_**Telepathy."**_

'_**Communication.'**_

**Disclaimer: I will never own DP.**

_Jazz's POV:_

'I'm late. I'm late. I'm late.' I think to myself while driving home. I was at the library studying that I lost track of time. I get home soon enough. 'Now to get in without mom and dad seeing me.' I think to myself. "You're late again young lady. That's the last time. You're grounded for a month and Danny is in charge." Mom says. "Why is he in charge? I'm the older sibling." I state. "He's not the one who's grounded." Dad says. "Your father and I will be at a ghost convention for a month and a half." Mom says.

_Danny's POV:_

'A whole month of Jazz doing what I say? This will be fun. Now I can express my love for Jazz. I know it's wrong but I've fallen in love with Jazz.' I think to myself. Mom and dad are packed up and drive away. Once they're out of earshot, I confront Jazz. "Jazz, there's something I need to tell you." I say. "What is it Danny?" Jazz asks. I don't say anything, instead I kiss Jazz on the lips.

_Jazz's POV:_

'Oh my god, Danny's kissing me with so much passion. Is he in love with me? I have to ask when the kiss is over.' I think to myself. Soon the kiss is over. "Are you in love with me Danny?" I ask. "Yes. I know it's wrong to fall in love with a sibling but I have. This month without mom and dad here, and while you have to listen to me was the only way I could think of to express my feelings for you Jazz." Danny explains. 'I can't believe Danny has fallen in love with me. God damn it. Now he is bringing my favorite fantasy up.' I think to myself. "This is shocking to say the least. Now that I know how you feel Danny, I want to act out my favorite fantasy with you." I say. "And what would that be?" Danny asks. "That I'm you loyal and obedient sex slave. Can you let me act it out for the entire time mom and dad are gone?" I explain. Danny smiles and says, "I think that can be arranged. You do know that can't happen when Sam and Tucker are around or if we're at school, right?" Danny asks. "I know Master." I say to show Danny that I want to be his loyal and obedient sex slave. "Alright slave. Strip naked in the most sexily way possible." Master orders me. I happily do as he says. Once I'm completely naked, he forces me on my hands and knees with my head facing his groin. "Take it out and suck it." Master orders. I take out his 14" cock and start rubbing it. I get about 9" in my mouth. The rest is getting a hand job. Five minutes later, Master is cumming in my mouth. "Swallow. Don't spit it out." Master orders. I swallow his cum with a smile on my face. "Anything else Master?" I ask. "Not right now slave. Tonight I want you in my bed." Master says.

_Time skip: later that night: Danny's POV:_

I'm lying in my bed with my new sex slave with me. "Slave." I say. "Yes Master?" Jazz/Slave asks. "I want you to stick my cock in your womanhood and leave it there until morning." I order. "Yes Master." Slave says. Slave does what I said and sticks my 14" cock into her womanhood. Slave and I soon fall asleep in that position.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. This chapter will have some more fluff.**

_Danny's POV:_

I wake up in the morning to have Slave staring at me. "What do you want me to do now Master?" Slave asks me. "Start off by getting off me so I can go make you breakfast. You can wait in the living room until I call you." I say. "Ok Master." Slave says. Slave then gets off me and heads downstairs. I head down soon after. Slave goes to the living room while I go to the kitchen. I start to make pancakes but instead of using milk, I use my jizz. When the pancakes are done, I cover them with my jizz as syrup. I then fill a glass with my jizz for Slave to drink. "Your breakfast is ready Slave." I call. "Ok Master." Slave calls back. Slave then comes into the kitchen and starts eating the pancakes I made. "These are really good Master." Slave compliments my jizz pancakes. "Thank you Slave. I made them with my jizz instead of milk. They're covered with my jizz instead of syrup. And in the glass is more of my jizz." I explain. "I love them Master." Slave says. I chuckle at Slave's antics then. After Slave is done eating I say, "Alright Slave. Time for you to get a shower." "Ok Master." Slave says. Slave walks to the stairs. I follow her upstairs and into the shower. "Why are you in here with me Master?" Slave asks me. "Because I will be the one to wash you Slave." I reply. Once Slave is wet from the shower, I start applying the soap. I wash every inch of Slave's body. I take extra time with Slave's clit. "Oh Master. You're gonna make me cum." Slave says. "Good. You need to be ready for later." I reply with a shit eating grin on my face. Soon enough Slave does cum. After Slave and I are done in the shower, we head to our rooms and get dressed. We then head downstairs and sit in the living to watch TV. Five minutes after we start watching TV, does Sam come alone. "Hey Sam." I greet. "Hey Danny. Why is Jazz siting so close to you?" Sam asks. I get up and grab Sam's ass. "What do you want me to do Master?" Sam or Slave2 asks. "Slave2, you and Slave are to have sex while I jack off." I order. "Yes Master." Both Slave and Slave2 say. Slave and Slave2 start to have while I start to jack off. When Slave and Slave2 are done, Desiree shows up. "Desiree I wish that Ember, Kitty, Paulina Sanchez, Star Alvers, Valerie Grey, and Princess Dora were here waiting to have sex with Jazz. I wish that you would be a sex slave to me." I wish. "So you have wished it, so shall it be." Desiree grants the wishes. Desiree then becomes Slave3 while Ember, Kitty, Paulina, Star, Valerie, and Dora appear. The will have no memory when everything is over. Ember becomes Slave4, Kitty Slave5, Paulina Slave6, Star Slave7, Valerie Slave8, and Dora Slave9. While Slave and Slave3 are having sex, I'm fucking Slave2. When Slave and Slave3 are done, Slave moves on to Slave4 while I move on to Slave3. The process goes on until I have fucked Slave9. After that Slaves2-9 disappear. Slave is the only one left with me. "What do you want me to do now Master?" Slave asks me. "Dance in the most sexily way possible while I jack off then suck my cock." I order. Slave does so. When Slave has drank my jizz from the blowjob she gave me, she sits on my lap snuggling to me.


End file.
